


before i breathe

by corrupted_voracity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alluding to size difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Chikan, Coming Untouched, Dom!Akechi and Sub!Akira probably fits a little better though, Lactation, Lactation Kink probably?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, No penetrative sex sadly, Public indecency, Slightly unhinged Akechi POV in the beginning, Spoiler: The stranger is Akechi but Akira doesn't know, Top Akechi Goro, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_voracity/pseuds/corrupted_voracity
Summary: “The rules are as follows,” the alpha murmurs lowly, and the syllables drag wetly across the shell of his ear in the most sinful ways. “If you manage to cum from your chest only before your stop, I’ll let you go.”As if to underline his words, the stranger presses his thumbs slowly, but firmly into his stiffening buds, causing Akira to writhe.He’s always been so sensitive there, and just the sheer thought of having his chest stimulated to the point of-“But if you don’t, I’ll fuck you."After a not-really-date with Akechi, a stranger feels Akira up on the train.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	before i breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yesuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesuna/gifts).



> A little something I thought of for you, Yesu! Happy Birthday!! Ignore the re-upload haha *sweats*. I hope I can at least entertain you with this. Thank you so much for your hard work in this fandom and for being an amazing person in general.
> 
> **Mild dub con. Not _very_ realistic so don't look too hard, thank you TwT.**
> 
> This is _NOT_ part of the same AU as [**pretedermined history**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571400) is set in.

“Kurusu-kun,” Goro calls out, smiling pleasantly. 

Despite the gloves protecting his hands, his palm still burns from the brief contact social etiquette allowed towards the end of their little cafe date. 

Goro wishes he could do more than just accidental brushes of elbows and arms, but...

...if the small of Akira’s hand already fit so perfectly in his, how would the rest of him feel?

“It was my pleasure. Be careful on your way home, would you?”

Goro _does_ mean it. He may have omitted some truths in the bloom of their interactions, but he’s never _lied_ to Akira. 

The world’s already been cruel enough to the small, precious omega, but not Goro. 

He may not do everything right, but he’ll do everything _better._

It’s why the smile still loitering on his face isn’t forced or faked unlike all the other times he has to play nice with insignificant trash. 

Akira blinks owlishly before bowing in that endearing, eager way of his that never fails to seize Goro’s heart with premature temptations of _what if._

Goro clenches his fist, leather straining. 

_Control._

Though today he’ll let himself indulge a little, acquire a taste of what will be _his_ the moment all conditions are cleared, pieces falling into their respective places. 

And when Akira’s out of his view, swallowed by the masses of Kichijoji, Goro reaches under the collar of his shirt to start removing the patches of his scent blockers.

* * *

It occurs to Akira that he should have maybe waited for rush hour to pass before going onto the train. 

At least the scent neutralizing air conditioners help a little against the countless pheromones that would have otherwise clogged up the insides of the train. 

It’s only been a few minutes, but already he has to shuffle closer to the wall to avoid getting squeezed to death by exhausted salary men and tired students. 

Though among the heavily muted scents of everybody else around him, a more distinctive one manages to stand out.

Despite himself, Akira can’t help but subtly inhale - it’s… sharp and citrus-like.

And it’s familiar, but not nearly enough for him to place. Akira’s unable to locate the source of it either because not only could it stem from everybody else around him, but if he actually were to turn, he’d hit several people with his bag. 

He should have really changed out of his school uniform first and left the bag at home before meeting with Akechi, but everytime the detective so much as mentions wanting to hang out with Akira, he’d drop all things and trip over his own feet in his attempts to please the beta. 

It’s a little embarrassing, but even now his heartbeat picks a little up at the thought of the detective’s searching, but warm gazes. 

Akira shakes his head. He has too many other things to mull about than to get distracted by Akechi - such as the next target of the Phantom Thieves, that one mission involving Mishima in Mementos, or how he’ll coordinate all the requests of his friends wanting to hang out with him. 

The announcer drones about the next stop. Too caught up in his musings, he fails to realize how close the scent has gotten until it enters his nose almost directly and a warm weight is softly pressed against him. 

Not enough to raise the hair on his neck, but enough for his body to tense.

In this proximity, Akira can finally tell it’s an alpha despite the scent neutralizers. They smell pretty nice, actually. _And_ they’re still way too close, but Akira tells himself it’s because of their current circumstances. It’s not like it’s the first time he’d been reduced to a pancake during morning or rush hours. 

Akira manages to blend the presence out until the train jostles and a hand steadies him around his waist. A big hand, if the pressure all around it is anything to go by.

A big hand which doesn’t move, not even when it’s clear that Akira’s already caught his balance and murmured a low thank you. 

His stomach doesn’t churn in dread as much as it should at a random stranger's touch. Akira blames it on the bits of his omega instinct that automatically seeks an alpha’s presence and curses his pliant nature. 

Pulling together what confidence he can find and ignoring the warm tingles littering parts of his skin, Akira turns his head to tell the other off. “Sorry, could you-”

Only for a hand to suddenly grip the entirety of his nape, forcing his head straight forward and the rest of his words without air. 

Akira doesn’t know what’s going on, but one second he’s standing and the next he has to catch himself at the wall, his knees nearly haven given out simply from the domineering strength the grip alone entails. 

The fingers dig just a little more, and Akira bites into his lip to catch a small whimper. Heat spindles. 

“What do we have here?” A husky voice drawls lowly. “A little omega, all by himself.”

For a split second, Akira thinks it’s Akechi. This voice is deeper, but it holds a similar, sensual mellowness the detective coats his words in. The scent _does_ in fact remind him a little of the beta, if only a lot more pronounced. 

But that’s the problem - this person is clearly an alpha, and while Akechi technically could have gone for scent blockers for whatever reasons, there’s absolutely no logical explanation for why he would do… _this?_

Akechi’s been polite and friendly, but never showed any sort of interest in Akira beyond that. Not to mention the fact this is a public _train._

Akira tries to move his head to the side, but the grip only strengthens and makes his knees buckle more. He can- he is allowed to tilt his head down, though, and low sparks dance across his lower abdomen at the image that greets him. 

The hands do not only feel big on him, they _are -_ long, elegant fingers with large palms if the hand around his waist is anything to go by. It manages to encompass so much space even with his blazer and turtleneck to buff his skin, and the observation leaves him a little light headed. 

Akira’s always been on the smaller side, typical for an omega, but this? 

It makes him feel tiny, especially with the looming presence behind him that only seems to grow stronger the longer he doesn’t say anything. 

“Sir,” Akira presses out between gritted teeth, “Please remove your hands, or I will-”

“Or you will what?” the alpha interrupts him again. 

Never ceasing the grip on his nape, he’s sliding his free hand more intently towards Akira’s stomach now, pressing the entirety of it against the taut surface.

It lights ablaze under the hovering intentions of it, and Akira suddenly feels way too hot in his turtleneck and blazer and too many layers of clothing. “Call the police? Or for help?” The hand moves, upwards now, brushing across the folds of his top.

Someone’s phone rings in the distance. 

Then the hand cups his right chest ever so softly, sending a row of shivers down his lower body. 

“People don’t care,” the voice continues, low enough that it could pass as a mindless conversation between two acquintaces. A thumb is toying with a suspender, playfully, drying Akira’s throat concerningly fast. “If what they’re seeing doesn't benefit them, they won’t involve themselves.”

_Yeah, he's learned where that got him._

“They could still smell my distress,” Akira hisses, trying his best to ignore how the alpha’s fingers are occasionally brushing against the sensitive tip of his nipple. He digs the fingers of his left hand as best as he can into the flat wall to keep himself from involuntarily bucking against the other's touch. “ _And_ I can scream very loudly.”

“Oh, rest assured. I’ll make you.” 

Mortification quickly colors the rest of his face that isn’t already burning red. 

A chuckle resonates, dangerously close to his flushed ear. A jaw momentarily brushes his, accompanied by soft strands of hair.

“Though… if you were to make a scene, I could simply whisk you away and tell them you’re in heat and that I’m your alpha. Nobody will question my authority.”

He’s sure he’ll incinerate. If it’s because of the innuendo turned against him or the implications of _my omega,_ Akira doesn’t know.

But-

He’s _right._ Akira is nearly helpless in this situation. With how strong he’s already reacting to the other, he has no doubt that a little more pheromones and rough manhandling will have him buckling against the alpha in no time. 

Akira can already feel the small amounts of slick accumulating at the charged atmosphere and all the unspoken things the alpha could _do._

And a small part of him _likes_ this, keens at the unspoken strength that lies within the hand on his nape that surpasses any logical reasoning. Still. No matter how much his inner omega pures at receiving attention from a seemingly capable alpha, he’s getting openly groped in a public train by someone he doesn’t even know.

Even if the alpha’s voice and hands alone are terribly attractive _,_ it doesn’t mean the rest of him has to be. 

Not that this would be ok if he were. 

“You’re going to be an obedient, little omega and behave, won’t you?” the alpha croons slowly, unaware of Akira’s inner turmoil. 

The hoth breath and intonations curling inside his ear make him shiver.

Akira’s eyes flicker to the side if anyone notices his predicament, but all he’s seeing in his peripheral vision are two walls and dark coats of passengers that are lost in their own world.

Akira forfeits the rest of his meager hope and nods, slowly. 

The chest behind him rumbles pleasantly. Akira doesn’t need to turn to see the smirk playing on the other’s lips. It’s evident in how he loosens his grip around Akira’s neck, but tightens the hand on his chest so that another pang of arousal shoots through him, kindling low flames. 

“Good. Now then.” Fingers now openly circle the hardening bud through the fabric, and Akira’s whole body is tense with fearful, but also traitorous apprehension. “How about we play a little game?”

_How about we play a little game, Kurusu-kun?_

Those were the exact same words Akechi said to him a few days ago. In a vastly different context of course, but Akira nonetheless feels like crying at the cruel irony of it. 

The stranger currently switching to his other nipple to circle and push in a way that has Akira swallowing low mewls with his free hand can’t be Akechi, and he _knows_ that. 

But he can’t help but think - what if? What if Akechi is a completely different person in bed? Or overall? What if he’s merely been playing pretend the entire time?

The thought of Akechi not being sincere in their interactions admittedly hurts considering how smitten Akira himself is, but it turns his previous, bittersweet notions of pretty Akechi gently rocking into him into something more visceral. 

Something that involves the same strength that prevents him from moving his head, the same, shameless confidence in which the alpha touches him with, something that floods his gut with powerful waves of irrational want. 

“I’ll remove my hand around your neck. I think you know what will happen if you try to look.”

Akira doesn’t, but the dark, underlying tone is enough for him to whimper a small, pitiful _yes_. 

Distantly he wonders if the alpha knows how much influence he already has over him. 

The pressure around his nape decreases. It apparently grounded him as much as it kept him in place because Akira feels weightless for a short second, but before he can stumble over himself, the alpha presses closer and effectively pushes him against the wall. 

Leaving just enough space for Akira to lean his forehead against the cold metal as _hands_ proceed to cup his chest. And Akira squirms in his hold, managing to muffle a surprised gasp by biting his inner cheek to the point of bleeding when the alpha _squeezes._

They’re in an open train with people all around them and Akira is getting _wet_ and of course the alpha will get away with everything because it’s too cramped, too crowded to drag attention towards them.

“The rules are as follows,” the alpha murmurs lowly, and the syllables drag wetly across the shell of his ear in the most sinful ways. “If you manage to cum from your chest only before your stop, I’ll let you go.”

As if to underline his words, the stranger presses his thumbs slowly, but firmly into his stiffening buds, causing Akira to writhe. 

He’s always been so sensitive there, and just the sheer thought of having his chest stimulated to the point of-

“But if you don’t, I’ll fuck you.” And only now does Akira realize how the alpha is _towering_ over him, brushing his neck playfully, a hard length pressed against his bottom. The more or less vague size forms a knot in Akira’s throat he has difficulties to swallow. “Right here in the open where everybody could see. Past any stop until you're _full_.”

God. Akira’s traitorous body shudders and his hole clenches at the notion of getting fucked in public by a complete stranger and he shouldn’t react like this but Akira can’t help it, moaning loudly when someone’s laughter rings loud enough to mask the lewd sound. 

The Alpha lets out a breathy, low chuckle at his reaction. “You'd like that, wouldn't you? But just imagine if you’d get caught. I have my ways to get out, but how about you? Wouldn’t that be a nice thing to add to a track record?”

It- it wouldn’t, he’s already on probation and if he fucks up then what’s going to become out of the Phantom Thieves if he isn’t there to lead them?

He'll have to-

Articulation and reasoning has become increasingly difficult with how the alpha has resumed his pinching motions, rolling Akira’s buds between two deft fingers. The cotton of his turtleneck follows their motions and creates the most wonderful friction that causes more slick to escape Akira, and he prays that the air conditioner and the countless of other people’s pheromones and the alpha’s scent mantling him is strong enough to mask his evident arousal. 

And Akira wants to answer, try and say _something,_ but then he remembers a small _detail_ as the alpha continues to roughly tease his areolas and nipples through his top that already feel abused and red and he can’t- because if this continues, Akira will-

“Not my nipples,” he hoarsely whispers back, hating how wrecked, _fucked out_ his voice already sounds. “Please.”

“You beg nicely,” the stranger growls, squeezing harder in lieu of Akira’s words and nosing along his temple.

 _God,_ he’s so close. It feels like there’s no room to breathe at all and Akira wants to _look,_ see who the hand and voice belongs to, but he’s a _good_ omega and going against an indirect alpha’s order in his state seems like a far fetched dream. 

“But do tell me why not, mhm?”

It occurs to Akira that asking for something different might just reinforce the alpha’s initial intention. But there’s a reason Akira only indulges in his nipples when he’s in the confines of privacy, Morgana nowhere to be seen. 

“I’ll-” Akira can’t say it. He can’t say it, the meager amounts of his dignity preventing him from doing so. 

“You’ll what?” The voice is a little harsher now, but no less soft in intonation. “If you don’t tell me, I might not even consider it.”

It’s too embarrassing to speak out aloud. Akira keeps his mouth shut despite the insistent pressure on his chest that leaves him breathless. 

The alpha huffs, but through his scent Akira is able to taste the underlying excitement on the tip of his tongue, curling like swirls of water. 

“I’ll drag it out of you, then. Remember the rules.”

Before Akira has time to think of a retort, the alpha has slipped his hands under Akira’s shirt. And he can’t help but arch his chest into the direct, warm skin brushing over him, causing his ass to press even more against the bulge pressed against him in return. 

The alpha hisses, hips bucking momentarily, and then he takes hold of Akira’s already puffy nipples, almost delicately circling them with his fingers before he squeezes and twists while _tugging outwards_ and a guttural moan spills forth from Akira’s throat at the hot pleasure vaporizing his thoughts. 

Too many things happen at once, but Akira registers the alpha stilling behind him painfully clear. 

A single, almost overbearing presence holding him captive. 

Not only to stake off suspicion at the lewd sound that some passengers undoubtedly have heard, but also because Akira is terribly, horribly aware how the tips of the alphas' fingers are wet. 

The white material of his turtleneck already turns a little translucent so that Akira can see the shameful, flushed redness of his tips. 

Akira’s prepared for disgust, for rejection - for him to be pushed away, but he doesn’t expect fingers gripping him so tightly around his chest that what little excess flesh he has there feels like it’s _spilling._

A nose tentatively drags across his neck.

Not, not tentatively. Barely controlled, if the uneven exhales against his skin is anything to go by. 

The alpha makes a barely audible sound, almost sounding _pained._ “Are you-?”

He’s searching for a mark, Akira realizes, and he whimpers, not knowing why the other seems so immersed in trying to do so, repeatedly brushing over his slightly swollen scent gland as if to try and find something that isn’t.

Akira doesn’t know why the other is so distressed about it, but what matters the most is calming him _down._

“N-not mated or pregnant,” he manages to get out past the foggy bits of his brain, hoping it’s what the other wants, _needs_ to hear. 

The alpha abruptly stills again. Growling possessively before exhaling ever so strained, and his scent becomes less overwhelming, letting Akira’s body relax in turn. 

For a short, apprehensive moment, it felt like the alpha wanted to _claim_ him. 

“That means…?” The stranger breaks off, the questioning lingering in the heavy space around them. _It’s natural?_

Akira nods, not trusting his own voice. He’s still unbearably hot, teetering somewhere between scalding need and the brief respite he just got. 

Until a hand ever so slowly leaves his chest. And Akira wants to whimper despite himself, his body already mourning the loss of an intimate touch, but he follows the motion of the hand as best as he can in his peripheral vision - sticky, wet, milky fingers - until he can’t anymore, and it’s only when there’s a soft slurping sound resounding in the low chattering and mindless rumbling of the train shaking that he realizes what the other did. 

_He tasted him._

Something breaks within Akira, and he moans, unable to keep the heat pooling at his lower abdomen, _all over his fucking body_ to himself any longer.

He needs this, he needs- “A-alpha,” Akira pants, and he’s never been this turned on in his entire life, never been wetter and harder as the alpha crowds him further against the wall that any resemblance of space between them is lost. 

Bare fingers slip into his mouth. Akira can taste himself - ever so soft and sweet - and he can taste _alpha_ too, but there’s also something leather like Akira can’t really place, not when it reminds him of- his string of thoughts are cut when the fingers force themselves deeper, effortlessly gagging him so that only muffled sounds escape him. 

Akira _really_ needs this because he doesn’t think he’s able to keep the sounds the alpha coaxes forth inside of him any second longer. 

At the same time the alpha’s other hand has started to squeeze his tit again, slowly, as if relishing the newly acquired knowledge of what they contain. 

“You don’t know how much I want to fuck you right now,” the alpha raggedly pants across his ear and _god_ he sounds so raw with want _for him_ that Akira moans around the finger in his throat. “Have you cry around my knot. Or put my mouth directly on you. Unravel you bit by bit, sucking the milk out of you until there’s nothing left of it.”

“Please,” Akira groans around the fingers, wanting that, needing that. 

He doesn’t realize how _close_ he is, too, just from some nipple play and domineering behavior and proximity and something pressing against his palate, but Akira barely cares. Unable to stop the bucking of his hips, he cries out at the friction of the hard wall dragging across his length, the feeling magnified with how sensitive Akira’s entire body feels.

Hyper aware of every bit of sensation overloading his senses because the alpha doesn’t let him process anything else. 

But the stranger _hisses,_ digs his fingers into Akira’s nipple, wetting everything around it even more before brutally dragging his hand down, over his areola down towards his stomach and hipbone where he pushes him away from the wall with a burst of strength. 

“Be a good omega,” he growls, licking up the sweat of his neck. 

The sensation of something wet so close to where a pair of fangs could sink themselves into sends a rush of hot adrenaline through Akira. 

He _wants_ to be good, but his hole is still empty despite how wet he is and now even his chest is cold, trickles of milk slowly leaking from the prominen tips with nothing to catch or lap them up.

“Alpha,” Akira pleads again, not knowing how much said male understands because the fingers keep _digging_ and are now pressing down onto his tongue.

Akira wants to chase his pleasure, but he _can’t_ if the alpha denies him everything. 

Whining, he starts to lick around the fingers, wetting everything he can and relishing in the raw taste the same way his omega purrs at feeling the alpha falter behind him, the small, little humping motions he’s allowed himself stuttering. 

Akira arches his chest even more to try and entice, and _finally_ the alpha has mercy on him because he follows the movements with his hands.

But he doesn’t slip his fingers under his shirt again - in a single motion Akira’s turtleneck is pulled up, bunched just above his chest with his suspenders shoved aside, and then there’s a crushing weight on his shoulder blades as the alpha _truly_ presses all of his weight against him, first and foremost throat a broad, _strong_ chest. 

_Fuck._

Akira’s own chest meets cold, hard metal and the fingers slip out of his mouth to fully clamp over his lips because Akira nearly _screams_ at the contact. 

“Go on,” the alpha raspily whispers, somehow managing to be even _closer._ “Work for it.”

Akira can’t do anything else. 

The next minute is a rush of sensations. 

His swollen, heavy nipples dragged up and down the wall in small bursts of desperate movement, his own milk making the glide smoother, more _pleasurable_ at the obscenity of it all, rubbing himself to completion against the wall of a train, which in turn coaxes even more fluid to spill and he must be _dripping_ at this point from several holes but Akira’s already lost the battle. 

He’s not breathing but his lungs are on fire, and all of his attention is pulled towards the heat pulsating in two, maybe even three centers of his chest, begging to be released and tears prickle his eyes because of the pain and pleasure and everything mixing together. 

He’s never been this desperate. 

And the alpha just makes it all _worse_ with his stupid scent and large hands and how he’s completely _enveloping_ Akira in everything he does, one hand stiffling his sounds, the other around his waist to encourage Akira’s desperate movements.

Gripping so hard that Akira _knows_ he's going to carry bruises, all while the alpha is continously whispering filth into his ear about how he wants to first lick at his tits, forcing milk to spill until he’d lap it up, make everything swollen and red only to _bite down,_ maybe even hard enough for the flow to stutter. 

Akira doesn’t know how long it takes or how much time already passed - he might have already missed his stop and _lost_ the game - but he’s waited and ached for release for what feels like an eternity and when it hits him it _overtakes_. 

“A-akechi-” 

Akira blearily moans as he cums in his pants, a weak splurt of actual milk following from his chest. As he’s trying to gather coherency, painfully aware of how much his nipples are _throbbing,_ raw and red and thoroughly abused without even a mouth on them, a distant part of him feared the alpha behind him heard his slip up and would lash out at Akira for projecting onto him, but the alpha is just shuddering against him, maybe even cuming. 

Akira doesn’t know. He can’t even make sense of his own body right now. He feels completely spent, still pressed into the wall which is coated in his own fluid, the stranger having buried his nose into his hair at some point. 

Akira is too weak to fight him off, rides the last bits of his pleasure in silence out, painfully aware of their location. Fingers finally slip out of his mouth, taking drool with them. 

And a light turn of Akira’s head confirms his worst fear - the person directly next to them _noticed,_ staring at Akira with wide eyes. They’ve probably watched for a while.

But they don’t say anything, averting their gaze the second their eyes meet and Akira feels like _dying._

A ragged inhale pulls his attention back to the alpha, followed by a husky chuckle. 

“Well, wasn’t that _something_? I’ll see you next time, little omega.”

* * *

  
  
  


**GORO AKECHI** ♥ _6:35PM_

I wanted to thank you for coming today once more. 

**GORO AKECHI** ♥ _6:36PM_

Please let me know if you arrived safely at home.

Akira looks at the time on his phone. 

**6:43PM**

He laughs, putting his phone away to splash more water into his face to ease at least _some_ of his discomfort - both his pants and turtleneck are probably _ruined._

Akechi sent these texts _during_ the time Akira got assaulted on the train. Which means the beta… logically couldn’t have been the alpha.

The sentence already sounds ridiculous itself.

Akira staves off the pang of irrational disappointment and guilt running through him and exits Yongen Jaya station's public toilet.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Behind the scenes / explanation:**
> 
> Right after Akira left, Akechi got rid of anything that dulled his scent to that of a beta’s and followed him onto the train. People don't bother to recognize him because everyone is too tired to care and just wants to get home. Akechi uses a high register for his beta voice, though his normal or alpha voice is deeper and more rumbly. He took off his gloves for the _mission_ because he knew Akira would have then figured it out for sure, though the leather taste that was alluded remained a little. Akechi was able to send the messages and fend off suspicion because during the short time Akira only felt one hand around his chest, he used the other for his phone. What a multi-task king. Ultimately, Akira doesn’t suspect very much despite some telltale signs because while he knows Akechi doesn't necessarily have to be a beta, he's convinced the detective prince wouldn't risk his reputation for something so, well, risky, also opposed to his prim and proper behavior.
> 
> But Akira is guilty of projecting a little :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, you especially Yesu! Sorry if this seems a bit rushed TwT
> 
> [My (mostly) Akeshu twitter!](https://twitter.com/voraciousTash)


End file.
